1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a connector including an insulative bridge having a U-shape cross-section, i.e., a central region and two lateral branches, elbow electrical contact members having front contact regions housed in openings in the central region of the bridge, elbow regions and rear contact regions, and a retaining peg, for example a peg of the type that can be deformed by heat to fix the connector to a flat support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector of the aforementioned type is marketed by Dupont under the trademark "METRAL". It includes a bridge having a relatively massive central region which carries a peg that can be deformed by heat. Mechanical stiffness is achieved by virtue of the fact that an edge of the central region of the bridge and the lower edge of one of the branches near the latter bear against an edge of the printed circuit. This allows a nominal spacing of 14 mm between the lower edge of the branch and the last of four rows of contacts.
This design has the drawback that this branch of the bridge is not well protected during wave soldering, since that it comes into contact with the edge of the printed circuit.
An object of the present invention is a connector which does not have the aforementioned drawback.